Annah Moore
Annah Moore (born 1966) is an American musician, writer and artist. Biography Born in New York City, she struggled with the gender dysphoria condition until her mid-thirties when she completed her transition to female. Moore has become well known in the hard rock and heavy metal music communities for her excellent guitar playing and songwriting talents, and widely regarded in the LGBT communities for her efforts to help others. She has written three books, two of which are directly related to her challenges with gender dysphoria and one that is a sci-fi adventure novel. She says that music and art have helped her cope with her life struggles and this is evident in the great body of her work. Later life Moore started playing guitar in 1983 at the age of sixteen. Her main influences as a guitarist are Randy Rhoads, Megadeth, Vivian Campbell, Jake E. Lee, Nancy Wilson, Judas Priest, and older Metallica, among many others. In 1984, she took private classical guitar lessons while attending Arizona State University (ASU) for a degree in music. She left ASU, however, to cope with her personal issues, but continued to utilize music as a means to express the deep frustrations that often accompany the gender dysphoria condition. Associated acts Her list of bands includes: * The Flaming Queens (current) - Lead guitarist, vocalist. "Legendary trans-glam rock band" www.facebook.com/theflamingqueens * Weed out the Weak (current) - Lead guitarist, backup vocals. New album coming out in November 2014. www.weedouttheweak.com * The Heathers - Lead guitarist - www.facebook.com/TheHeathersMusic * Ebomb - Lead guitarist * Ignitor - Rhythm/Lead guitarist - www.ignitorband.com * Red Volution * Boneglove * Bittersweet * Thunderin' Reign Personal life In 2006 Moore spent four years writing a book about her life experiences, Right Side Out - In-Tune Within To Be In Harmony With The World. It is a synopsis of how she coped with gender dysphoria and is an attempt to help not only other trans individuals succeed in overcoming GD, but to help everyone understand it. In October 2014 Moore published a companion book to Right Side Out called The Lyrics of My LIfe - A Self-Portrait in Verse ''which is a collection of 199 poems and lyrics that she has written during the course of her life, beginning at age 16 and going through October 2014. The book highlights her highs and lows and is arranged chronologically so that the ebb and flow of what she was going through can be seen. In 2015 Ms. Moore is expected to release a highly anticipated follow-up to ''Right Side Out that will not only chronicle her life after GRS surgery in 2004 but also provide deeper insight into her challenges growing up in an alcoholic home. Moore is a strong supporter her fellow trans sisters and brothers and regularly attends support group meetings to provide help and inspiration. She is a strong proponent of equal rights, not only for LGBT individuals, but for all people. She does not hide her history and is open about where she comes from and the struggles she has faced. She makes regular radio and television appearances to support education and awareness of trans issues. These include a special show on Discovery Health Channel called Sex Change: Him to Her. External links * Annah Moore's website Category:1966 births Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:People from New York Category:Transgender and transsexual musicians Category:Transgender and transsexual women